Coffee
by Nerel
Summary: "Wanna go grab some coffee, darling?" A set of short stories about Velvet and Coco all set on the same universe but without an specific chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** This work belongs to a prompt series which I'm uploading to AO3 called _A World of Bloody Evolution_ (my user name is Nerel too) _._ I would do the same here but fanfiction doesn't allow the format I require, so all the stories are going to be uploaded as separate works, even so, if you are interested on me writing something just leave a prompt and a pairing and I'll try to comply as soon as possible. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Velvet loved photography, capturing the beauty of an instant, noticing the small things that were hidden to the human eye if not looking for them carefully. She liked taking pictures of birds, flowers, scenery... but overall her greatest passion was people. Human beings were unpredictable, constantly changing. Unaware of her camera, there was nothing fake on their body-language, on their smiles, they showed their true nature to her, how they really were inside.

She truly had a penchant for it.

Coco hated doing sport, especially running. Wetness made her hair stick to her face, her glasses slipped down her nose and worst of all, sweat damaged her clothes. But she had to. As the daughter of a world renowned model and being a fashion designer herself she had an image to maintain.

And she had to admit, sports shorts made her butt look awesome.

Velvet had recently started to visit the same park at the same hour. She wouldn't admit it but she had developed a soft spot for a certain brunette who even after hours of working out still looked stunning on pictures, no matter the light or the angle they were taken from. She watched her stop and clean her glasses with a furrowed brow, a soft smile crept into Velvet's face.

The shot was perfect.

She fidgeted with the camera settings and looked up focusing the objective but the girl had disappeared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a sweet voice whispered to her ear as a hand cupped her shoulder. She turned around drowning into the brunette's deep chocolate eyes. "Oh, dust! I'm so sorry! I… I'll delete the pics if they make you uncomfortable! Is just that you look so pretty… and…!" Her hands were shaking, it wasn't the first time that she had been caught taking pictures of strangers but it was the first that someone had approached her with that menacing look. "It's for my university project, I know is quite weird but please forgive me!" She pleaded.

Coco's expression softened and relaxed the grip on the photographer's shoulder. "Oh, university, so you aren't from some magazine? Then there is no problem sweetie, enjoy the view all you want." Her long slender fingers lingered down her arm and after a few seconds she broke the touch, winked and left.

Velvet let herself fall down into a nearby bench, her breath thick. She was no stranger to nudity, her classes often involved drawing or photographing naked people so for her it was just art. Even so, she couldn't avoid finding something erotic on that girl, even with her (undeniably tight) clothes on. Her long toned legs that lead to her softly swaying hips, the beads of sweat dripping from her determined face to her cleavage...

Her confidence.

She was so going to continue visiting the park.

The next weeks were spent the same way. Velvet would sit on a bench or pace around watching the gorgeous stranger whose name, later she learned, was Coco. Sometimes they would exchange a few words or wave each other goodbye. Nothing more, nothing less. But it made Velvet happy and she has managed to get some great shots for her portfolio too.

However, one sunny day Coco didn't show up at her usual time but half an hour late, dressed in nice clothes and a big smile.

"Hey, I couldn't have you asking me someday after working out and have to say yes all covered in sweat and gross so I'm just gonna take the lead."

"Wanna go grab some coffee, darling?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So after being asked a few times I decided to make this a set of short stories. All set in the same universe but without a chronological order. Velvet is a first year art student doing a specialization in photography and Coco a fashion designer. Enjoy!**

* * *

At 6 a.m. Coco's phone started buzzing and ringing.

She reached for it muttering a curse. She had been working on her new winter collection until late and did not appreciate being woken up. Coco needed her beauty sleep after all. Half lidding her eyes to protect herself from the light she answered the call with a groan and a thick "Hello?" slipping through her lips.

"Coco? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry…" Velvet's soft voice dissipated every ounce of rage in her body.

"Hey, Bun! Don't worry, being awoken by a cute girl is something I could get accustomed too. However, I would appreciate it not being at 6 a.m. Oh, and you being by my side, preferably naked, would be even better." Velvet blushed; her girlfriend's sensual insinuations and not-so-subtle flirting were not something she could handle so soon in the morning. She cleared her throat erasing all the nasty thoughts Coco's husky voice had made flourish in her mind.

"Do… do you think you could help me this afternoon, please? I need a model to..."

"Say no more, sweetie. The magic word is enough. I'll be waiting for you by the door. Now, to class or you're gonna be late!"

"But…"

"Bye!" Coco hung up a grin spreading on her face; she had a few hours to get ready.

Velvet was nervous. She had a week left to hand it in. She had know what she wanted to draw since the beginning of the assignment but couldn't gather the courage to ask somebody to model for her as the pose she aimed for involved a certain degree of… vulnerability. Asking her classmates was out of the question and her friends would be... weird, so, the only option was Coco, she was forward, shameless, bold and a great model, she wouldn't question her artistic choices. Moreover, Velvet knew the curves of her body by heart having drawn her countless times while she slept, as creepy as that sounded. She was going to be a constant tease, Velvet was sure but well, it was one of the reasons why she was dating her.

At 3 p.m. sharp Coco stood at the university's gate with too much makeup on and overdressed, more than the usual at least. Velvet dragged her to the back of the building trying to avoid the unwanted attention.

"Darling, you know I love it rough but please, leave it for when we are alone." Said Coco between breaths while fixing her beret.

Velvet shyly kissed her lips. "You overdid yourself again, Coco. I need you naked…"

"Whoa, whoa, girl, getting naughty, aren't ya?"

"N… no! I mean for the modeling, I had thought about a n… nude drawing if you are comfortable with it, obviously. W...we can do it in class if you feel uneasy outside…"

"Outside is fine if you prefer it that way, you are the artist after all." Velvet smiled and graved her hand, softly.

"Then, follow me."

"As you wish, my lady."

They walked to the forest behind the building where several students took pictures or drew the calm autumn landscape and walked to an isolated place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Coco sat on a pile of leaves while Velvet prepared the needed material.

"Babe? I brought you a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Cappuccino." Velvet took the food with an eager "Thanks" she hadn't eaten anything since morning and was starving. She took small bites while cleaning her girlfriend's makeup.

"Ta… take off you clothes please." Said with a trembling voice while looking away.

Coco smirked."Why are you so nervous, honey? You've seen me naked countless times, does being outside turn you on?" Her naked form pressed against her back as she kissed Velvet's neck.

Rough fingers made their way under her blouse.

A low moan escaped her lips.

She couldn't breathe.

Coco left her side with a small laugh. Velvet looked at her angrily.

"Tease" She muttered.

After regaining her composure she made Coco sit on a low tree branch, legs dangling, her back against the trunk.

It was a sunny afternoon yet it was autumn, and the cold air sent chills down her spine.


End file.
